


Call Back

by Spacebirdy



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Borussia Dortmund, Borussia Mönchengladbach, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebirdy/pseuds/Spacebirdy
Summary: Somki drabble inspired by the song You Never Called Back by Tommy Boi.
Relationships: Roman Bürki/Yann Sommer
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933147
Kudos: 4





	Call Back

Sitting here wondering what happened and when because it feels like everything had happened very suddenly without a warning. Yann still can't believe that it all was supposed to be over. After Roman had called him a week ago saying that they had to talk, he had driven over to Dortmund to see his boyfriend quickly. Roman had opened the door with such a serious face Yann had immediately gotten even more worried than he had been anyways. They had sat down on the big comfy couch he and Roman had picked out together and the first words Roman had uttered had been ‘We need to break up.’ Everything the younger goalkeeper had said after that had barely registered in Yann’s brain and once Roman had been finished Yann had just gotten up and left the flat of his now ex-boyfriend. Driving the circa 100 km back home in a trancelike state. Him not having an accident was probably only due to the fact he knew the way better than most people. 

Thinking back to that day the only things he remembers are Roman saying something about protection and outing. He also remembers that Roman hadn’t followed him once he left the flat. To him that moment is still, when Roman had thrown away the whole future they had planned not even a week before that whole scene had unfolded. 

Since then Yann had wrecked his brain to find out when it went wrong. He had been very unconcentrated in training and during the game on the weekend, no surprise that they had lost. He feels very lost without Roman and broken. Roman had truly been the man he could imagine marrying and having a family with and now that was supposed to be all gone. Everything that had been certain just vanished with no real explanation. It feels like someone, Roman, took the map he had painted for his life and just ripped it into such tiny little pieces Yann can not figure out where he’s supposed to go anymore. To Yann it also seems like he’s alone with these feelings of sorrow and loneliness because from what he could gather Roman is just going on with his life like nothing happened, like Yann hadn’t been in it from the beginning. Still he’s just as attached to his Roman as he had been a week ago, even forgiving him a bit for hurting him like he did even though Roman never asked to be forgiven. 

Yann calls that number he knows by heart a lot still, though every call is either met with silence and a phone being hung up or Roman’s voicemail, where he always leaves messages asking the younger brunette to call him back.

He tries one last time today, he swears, and leaves one last message.

_“You left me here and I... I’m still wondering why, would you tell me why? You never call back, I still need you…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I write FICTION about real people. None of this is intended to harm them or their reputation in any way. Please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you liked it! [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nikisuele)


End file.
